Zalgo
Summary It is nearly impossible to describe Zalgo, for he is a incomprehensible chaotic deity. An evil entity that when appearing in the Universe and creates chaos, death, madness, fear, darkness, and brings everything that is related to its chaotic nature. Power and Stats Tier: 5-B via Song | At least 4-C Name: Unknown, but normally referred to as Zalgo or Nezperdian Origin: Creepypasta of the same name Gender: Unknown, but normally referred as "him" Age: Older as the universe Classification: Embodiment of Chaos, Deity of Destruction, Threat for the Reality, Cosmic Destroyer, Corruptor of Reality, Hivemind Nezperdian, Chaos God Attack Potency: Planet level (His song is able to destroy the Earth, and devour the souls of this) |''' 'Star level '(Holds a dead star, which can be a black hole with the same weight as a normal star) '''Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ (Is big enough to hold stars in his hands, embarking thousands of light years with his mere presence, can also travel from his dimension to the planet) Attack Speed: Massively FTL+ (He's too big to ship light years away, can also attack the planet from his dimension) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Stellar (Being able to hold a dead star with ease) Striking Strength: Star level '(Based on the fact that he can hold a dead star) 'Durability: Unknown (Non-Corporeal, Immortality and Abstract Existence make him hard to kill) | '''At least '''Star level (Since he can withstand the pressure of the star he holds, in addition to his size should have that same durability. It's also mentioned that he has defeated a being of the same level as Am Dhaegar) Stamina: Limitless (Since he has no body, so he can't get tired) Range: Ten of meters | Planetary | Stellar Powers and Abilities: w:c:vsbattles:[[Superhuman Physical Characteristics|Superhuman Physical Characteristics]], w:c:vsbattles:[[Soul Manipulation|Soul Manipulation]] (Able to possess, remove and devour souls), Mind Manipulation (Can confound the minds and create illusions), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, Zalgo is such an incomprehensible being, and his mere presence can lead a person into the vortex of madness), Darkness Manipulation (Can darken an entire stage, as well as holding a candle whose light is shadow, representing what Zalgo is in essence), Immortality (Type 1 and 8, as long as the feelings of chaos and fear exist, Zalgo will be able to return from death), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between dimensions, as are hims and ours. Besides that he is beyond the veil... waiting), Chaos Manipulation (Being that he embodies the concept of chaos, he is able to manipulate it, which allows him to create disasters, corrupt living beings, including their bodies, minds, and souls, destroy things and places to stellar scale and control chaotic energy), Reality Warping (Zalgo is capable of warping reality, doing the things he pleases, or even, he can corrupt the very fabric of reality when it manifests or even with the simple fact of mentioning his name. One of those effects is the fact of generating static on the stage where it is, turning the place into a totally red space, appearing things out of nowhere like blood, corrupt letters appearing in the place or even being able to "break" reality), w:c:vsbattles:[[Abstract Existence|Abstract Existence]] (Type 2, exist as the concept of chaos and fear), Transmutation and Biological Manipulation (When he appears in our plane, the body of everyone near is totally mutated), Non-Corporeal (Exist as an abstract feeling and idea like the chaos and the fear), Life and Death Manipulation (Forged his own legions by the tears of the sleepless death, also death is a concept related to Zalgo), Mind Resistant, Shapeshifting, Possession, Vocal Attacks (Can sing an incomprehensible and beautiful song for us, which would cause the destruction of the Earth), Telepathy, Matter Manipulation (Creates dark tentacle when he appears), Enhanced Senses, Summoning and BFR (Via Dimensional Travel, can summon his legions for help him, and lead someone to another dimensional plane), Fear Aura, Empathic Manipulation (When he removes or possesses someone's soul, he makes that person feel nothing but pain), Invisibility (When he appears, he cannot be seing for a normal eye), Large Size (Type 6), Size Manipulation (Can be the size of an ordinary person, or the size of a whole star) Standard Equipment: A Death Star and a Candle whose light is Shadow Intelligence: Elder knowledge, able to speak in different tongues, and is the ruler of his entire dimension Weaknesses: None notable Keys: With the Song of the End '''| '''Normal Zalgo Note: This is not Zalgo's canon version, but rather a "classic" version of it, with the information closest to what his canon would be. For this reason they see that I put some links in Spanish, since that is the creepypasta in Spanish and is part of the classic version of Zalgo (and by the way I speak Spanish :v/). The real canon of Zalgo are some comics of Goon Shmorky and some animations he made in SA, while this version of Zalgo includes information of both creepypastes of Zalgo, as well as his poem and the comics, as this set of sources are part of this classic version of Zalgo, so to summarize, this is the profile of the classic version of Zalgo. Concluding this, I don't think there's any need for further clarification, so here I say goodbye. Bye xd. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Creepypasta Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Monster Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Users Category:Time Users Category:Tier 5